Trafficking Angels
by BakoNya
Summary: Después de malos recuerdos y malas experiencias, la vida decide mandarles un ángel que luego de un inicio difícil les ayudara a cambiar las cosas para bien (Lo se es un pésimo summary, pero se me ocurrirá algo mejor) - Se aceptan OC's-
1. Chapter 1

**Holi, holi, holi :3 han pasado siglos desde la ultima vez que estuve aquí y me siento toda una noob xD, bueno, esta es mi nueva idea y espero que no sea tan mala como mis vocesitas me dicen :3 ... me siento solita sin mi tsundere :c ... ya que, aquí esta el prologo**

* * *

\- POV Eileen -

Mucha gente tiene la manía de quejarse por la vida que les toco, por no tener más dinero, por no tener mas éxito, por no encontrar el amor, por no vivir la vida como en los cuentos, pero, realmente esas personas no saben lo afortunadas que son, no saben la suerte con la que han nacido, no como otras personas, personas como yo, que nacimos en la calle, sin acceso a muchas cosas, viviendo en la intemperie, a veces sin comida ni agua, luchando día a día por sobrevivir en este asqueroso lugar.

Mi nombre es Eileen, nací prácticamente en la calle, y aunque la vida ha sido difícil hasta ahora, mis 15 años, no me quejo de ella, he visto a otros en peores condiciones que yo, aunque, no me caería mal un cambio de ambiente, en verdad desearía poder salir de aquí, desearía tener algo más, se que con solo desear no lograre nada, pero se presentara una oportunidad para salir, y sea cual sea la tomare, después de todo, ¿Qué podría ser peor que esta vida que llevo?

\- Fin POV Eileen –

La joven pelinegra, caminaba por las oscuras calles de la ciudad, no tenia idea de que hora era, pero debía ser tarde, siendo que estaba bastante oscuro y apenas y se podía ver personas en la calle, igual, no es que tuviera algún lugar al que llegar temprano, después de un largo día apenas y había podido conseguir un pedazo de pan para comer, mas que lo que consiguió el día anterior, que fue prácticamente nada.

\- Oye – volvió la vista hacia todos lados, no veía a nadie cerca desde hacia un rato, por lo que le pareció raro escuchar que la llamaran – aquí – una extraña mano salió por la ventana de un auto, con cierta desconfianza se acercó hasta aquel auto - ¿te gustaría cambiar la vida que llevas? – no miro al sujeto por la oscuridad que había en ese sitio, la apariencia del auto daba la apariencia de ser alguien a quien le sobraba el dinero – yo puedo sacarte de las calles si así lo quisieras – la de orbes cobrizo dio un par de pasos para atrás

\- ¿Y que se supone deberé hacer para que eso pase? – la puerta del auto se abrió dejando ver al desconocido, un hombre bastante mas grande que ella, pasado de peso, el cual llevaba un elegante traje oscuro acompañado de unas gafas igual oscuras

\- Simplemente debes venir conmigo, yo te daré una nueva vida – Eileen desconfió al ver la forma en la que sonreía el extraño hombre, por lo que se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino dejando al tipo – bien, será por las malas entonces – un paño ya empapado con cloroformo salió de su bolsillo para cubrir la boca y nariz de la morena, quien pataleaba y se retorcía luchando por liberarse, siendo completamente inútil, mas tarde que temprano estaba a merced de ese sujeto

\- Otra más – bajo del auto el acompañante que miraba a la joven con cierta pizca de lujuria – seguro que bajo esa capa de suciedad hay una joya preciosa

\- No se te ocurra hacer nada – amenazo el hombre quitándose las gafas oscuras – sabes perfectamente lo que te pasara si le haces algo – un bufido salió de la boca de su asistente, quien con delicadeza tomo a la joven para meterla en el portaequipaje del auto antes de ponerlo en marcha e irse de aquel lugar

* - * - * - * - * - * Conglomerado Kira * - * - * - * - * - *

\- ¿¡Es que enserio no puedes hacer nada bien?! – le gritaba por enésima vez el pelirrojo a su secretaria, la cual después de un largo día lleno de gritos intentaba contener su llanto – no entiendo como existe gente tan incompetente como tu – masajeaba sus sienes el de anteojos intentando no terminar de explotar

\- D-De verdad lo lamento señor Kira – se disculpo una vez mas la joven mujer temerosa de levantar la mirada

\- Lo siento – sonrió divertido el empresario volviendo la vista a los documentos que la chica había presentado en su escritorio - ¡¿Lo siento?! – un nuevo grito acompañado de un golpe la hizo temblar mas de lo que ya lo hacia - ¡te dije mas de 10 veces lo que debías hacer maldita sea! – miro en el suelo las pequeñas gotas saladas que desprendían los ojos de la chica como si fueran algo insignificante, la inoportuna entrada de un peli-plateado fue como una luz iluminando la oscuridad de ese sitio

\- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? – pregunto antes de observar a ambos presentes aquí - ¿de nuevo gritándole?

\- No es tu asunto, así que no te metas – tomo su saco antes de dirigirse a la puerta – y tu – dirigió una rápida vista a la secretaria quien aún temblaba – más te vale tener eso listo para mañana si quieres seguir trabajando aquí – salió de la oficina seguido por el de orbes azules

\- Debes dejar de tratar así a los empleados – lo detuvo del hombro y lo obligo a mirarlo – actúas como un monstruo

\- Deja de meterte en mis asuntos – el fruncido ceño que despedían sus orbes esmeralda fue mas que suficiente para que Suzuno se apartara – te recuerdo que tu amiguito me convirtió en esto, agradece no haber terminado en la calle – continuo con su paso hacia el elevador siendo observado por el chico de hielo y bajo hasta el estacionamiento para irse a su casa

* - * - * - * - * - * En algún lugar de la ciudad * - * - * - * - * - *

\- POV Eileen –

No se donde estoy, ni tampoco cuanto tiempo llevo aquí, estoy encerrada todo el tiempo, y eso de verdad me molesta, porque no es algo a lo que este acostumbrada, igual, no lo he pasado tan mal, me dan comida 3 veces al día, es mas de lo que he podido conseguir en mucho tiempo, además de algo de ropa nueva, pero mi curiosidad esta despierta y crece aun mas conforme pasan los días, hay varias jaulas mas como la mía, y la mayoría de ellas están ocupadas, temo saber que es lo que se supone pasara con nosotras, por eso no pregunto.

\- Entra – escucho la voz de aquel hombre, quien me trajo aquí y veo pasar a otra chica más hasta una jaula frente a la mía, su aspecto es diferente al mío y se ve asustada – ¡escúchenme! – levanto la voz el señor, provocando que todas se acercaran a su ventanilla para observarlo – mañana será su gran día mis niñas, así que prepárense – una tenebrosa risotada salió de su boca antes de salir dejándonos a todas curiosas por lo que pasaría al día siguiente

\- Fin POV Eileen -

* * *

 **Eso seria todito por ahora :3 y como en cada una de mis historias, dejare abajo la fichita para que puedan enviarme sus Oc.**

 **_Nombre:**

 **_Edad:**

 **_Apariencia:**

 **_Personalidad:**

 **_Historia: (por favor, que tengan cierto toque de depresión, que diga como es que termino en ese sitio)**

 **_Vestimenta: (de todo un poco, casual, formal, algún disfraz y ropa provocativa)**

 **_Comprador: (o pareja, como le quieran llamar MAS DE UNA OPCIÓN PLEASEEEEE)**

 **_Extras: (cualquier cosa que piensen puede servir)**

 **Y eso seria todo :3 les mando saluditos y espero se animen ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holi, holi, holi :3 como están? yo espero que bien n.n después de mucho esfuerzo, no por falta de imaginación, sino por falta de equipo les traigo la conti**

 **_Attakai: ejem... *cruzado de brazos***

 **Claro, claro, les presento a mi acostumbrado y adorable acompañante, el pequeño tsundere Attakai**

 **_Attakai: hola... vamos a la conti... *se sienta en el suelo***

 **Pero antes que nada :3**

 _ **Disclaimer: Los OC presentados en este cap no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a cada una de sus autoras así como los personajes de Inazuma Eleven pertenecen a Level-5... porque si fueran míos la serie seria 100% yaoi...**_

 **_Attakai: *mira inexpresivo* ahora si, vamos a la conti**

* * *

\- POV Nishey -

El olor del alcohol se iba colando lentamente por la puerta de mi habitación, me cubro por completo con las cobijas asustada por saber lo que me esperaba, su olor, su repugnante olor cruza mi puerta y llega con rapidez hasta mi cama, lucho para seguir cubriéndome con las sabanas, siéndome inútil por el golpe que me dio después, suplico de nuevo para que tome conciencia de lo que hacía, siendo ignorada soy despojada de mis ropas para posteriormente ser recostada boca abajo, siento su asquerosa lengua en mi cuello, intento con fuerza contener mis lágrimas, mientas sus manos recorren mi cuerpo con libertad, su mano se posa en mi intimidad, lloro de impotencia preparándome para otra noche de dolor y sufrimiento…

\- Despierten! – escucho una voz y me levanto de golpe, completamente cubierta de sudor, con algunas lagrimas recorriendo mis ojos, limpio mi rostro y miro la pequeña ventanilla de la celda en donde me tienen abrirse, el desayuno está listo – anda niña, debes comer – me dice un guardia dejando la charola y avanzando para darle su comida a las demás, pan francés, un poco de fruta y yogurt natural, ciertamente, no me puedo quejar, miro a través de la ventanilla como entregan el resto de los desayunos y suspiro, "hoy será un gran día" recuerdo que dijo aquel hombre, no se que querrá decir con eso, para mi esa frase solo puede significar que algo malo esta por pasarnos, deje de confiar en la gente hace mucho…

\- Fin POV Nishey –

Extraños hombres vestidos de colores oscuros entraron al lugar donde las jóvenes se mantenían cautivas, tras ellos personas de colores mas llamativos cargaban portafolios de gran tamaño, un colgador lleno de ropa fuera de lo normal, toda era totalmente cara, vestidos por los que en su vida podrían pagar, tras entrar todo eso el extraño sujeto se hizo presente, parado en la puerta sonreía con malicia, una seña basto para que las celdas se abrieran, dejando entrar la luz para aquellas chicas que tenían días ahí.

\- Salgan mis niñas – ordeno y miro como lentamente cada una de las celdas eran desocupadas

Varias de ellas desnudas o simplemente en ropa interior despertó el deseo en mas de uno de los extraños, una vez fuera se reunieron, atemorizadas o llenas de desconfianza miraban a su captor sonreírles

\- Como les dije el día de ayer – inicio un discurso mientras caminaba dejando poco a poco atrás la única salida de ese sitio – hoy será un gran día mis pequeñas – acaricio la mejilla de una de ellas una vez estuvo cerca – si tienen suerte, su vida cambiara el día de hoy, pero si no – dejo al grupo de chicas tras de si – bueno, esperemos que tengan suerte – comenzó a reír histéricamente, seguido por la gente a su alrededor, poniendo nerviosas a las jóvenes que no terminaban de comprender la situación

\- Escúchenme – se poso al lado del hombre una mujer vestida de impecable blanco y oscuras gafas – en este momento esta gente las vestirá, peinara y arreglara para que pueda irles bien en su noche – sonrió ladina mirando a través de aquellas gafas la inseguridad de las muchachitas – les deseo suerte señoritas

Ambos salieron del sitio, dejando a las personas acercarse a cada una de ellas para poder prepararlas para lo que les esperaba

* - * - * - * - * - * Conglomerado Kira * - * - * - * - * - *

Aun era temprano, el pelirrojo quien había llegado con un humor peor que el de costumbre había cancelado la junta que tenía temprano, además de que había despedido a la joven secretaria por no terminar lo que le había dicho

\- Así que buscaras otra secretaria – entro sonriendo ladino su amigo de color similar y extraño peinado

\- Esa idiota no hizo bien su trabajo – aclaro el de anteojos que leía algunas hojas

\- ¿Te gustaría divertirte? – cuestiono sin apagar aquella sonrisa suya, tan llena de malicia – me hablaron de un sitio, quiero ver si cumple con mis expectativas

Los ojos de ambos chocaron por un momento, la sonrisa de su amigo le daba a entender que no era un sitio exactamente legal, pero si se sinceraba con el mismo, desde su divorcio ya le daba lo mismo lo que pensaran de lo que hacía, por lo que sonriéndole de igual manera accedió a salir esa tarde.

\- POV Tetsuya –

Detesto lo que me están haciendo, no soy una chica, y sin embargo me están tratando como a una, miro a mi alrededor a todas las chicas y dejo escapar un suspiro, soy quien más tiempo lleva aquí, cuanto no se con exactitud, pero se que es mucho por el largo de mi cabello. Miro la ropa, todos son diseños de mi madre, de eso estoy seguro, el tener un apellido de renombre provoco que estuviera en esta situación. Secuestrado y en cautiverio por meses, pensé que algo muy malo tendría que estar pagando para vivir esta situación

\- Permítame – me dice esta joven, quien se esmera por arreglarme el cabello, no se porque diablos no la he golpeado, o mas bien, si se, mi actitud no me ha ayudado cuando me pongo rudo en este sitio, lamentablemente mi cuerpo ha sufrido demasiado maltrato gracias a mi forma de ser

Como quisiera alejarla, como quisiera apartarla de mi y poder escapar de este sitio, pero no puedo, el miedo de lo que puedan hacer en contra de mi familia me paraliza, me ata a este sitio, y el intentar hacer las cosas por las malas no me ha ayudado antes, no sé qué hacer, no sé qué podría hacer para salir de aquí, solo se que quiero recuperar mi libertad, es en lo único que quiero pensar…

\- Fin POV Tetsuya-

* - * - * - * - * - * Facultad de medicina * - * - * - * - * - *

\- POV Goenji –

Otra estúpida jornada de trabajo soportando mocosos idiotas termina, es un completo fastidio tener que soportar sus tonterías por horas que parecen interminables, resolviendo dudas que ni siquiera debería estar resolviendo, estoy cansado de esto.

Recojo mi material para al fin terminar con este martirio y poder largarme por ahí, me detengo en medio del estacionamiento para otro tortuoso encuentro con ella, me mira de reojo y acelera su caminar para pronto subir al auto del sujeto por el que me cambio, bufo molesto y me pongo en marcha de nuevo, Hiroto me envió un mensaje con una dirección, no tenía la más mínima intensión de ir, pero después de ver esto cualquier cosa que me haga olvidar nuestro nuevo encuentro estará bien para mí.

\- Fin POV Goenji –

\- POV Mirai –

Vestido cursi, peinado estúpido, maquillaje horroroso, no se como se supone esperen que este tranquila si me están diciendo que hacer, lo detesto, detesto que intenten dominarme, miro a la nueva chica que me arregla como a las dos anteriores, despectivamente y con frialdad, esperando que su reacción sea de igual manera a la de las otras

Me veo en un espejo y no me reconozco, ¿Qué diablos me paso? Parezco una niña bien, y de verdad que lo detesto, este no es mi estilo, y me molesto incluso conmigo por estar permitiendo que me conviertan en lo que les da la gana, una muñeca de aparador, frunzo el ceño y aprieto los puños con impotencia, se que cualquier cosa que intente me costara caro, se que esta gente no anda con ningún rodeo, he visto como se han llevado a varias por armar escándalo y cuando las regresan, bueno, me ahorrare esa parte para no recordar, es simplemente abominable.

\- Esta lista señorita – me habla con algo de miedo quien me arreglaba, es detestable lo que me hizo, pero debo tranquilizarme, ingeniármelas para salir de aquí sin que de nuevo termine en un intento fallido…

\- Fin POV Mirai –

* - * - * - * - * - * Aeropuerto * - * - * - * - * - *

Luego de la dura decepción amorosa por la que paso, el peli-azul regresaba después de algunos meses, su fama como jugador estrella en el extranjero había crecido tanto como su mala reputación, ganada por apuestas ilícitas, peleas escandalosas, entre otras situaciones que prefería guardarse, retiro sus lentes tal cual una estrella mimada y miro con cierto desdén a quienes intentaban acercarse con intensión de un autógrafo o fotografía

\- Kazemaru! Kazemaru! – le gritaba emocionado un niño al que saludo fingiendo sonreír antes de volver la vista al frente y hacer una mueca de desprecio, de verdad detestaba fingir que le importaban sus fans

Sintió un suave movimiento en su bolsillo, su teléfono celular vibraba llamando su atención, lo miro para darse cuenta de que era un mensaje de Haruya

"Le gustaría divertirse señor jugador de alto nivel? Si es así, vaya a esta dirección"

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro pensando en lo que se supone planeaban, lo que fuera si el cabeza de "tulipán" decía que se divertiría, no había modo de cuestionarle eso, por lo que olvidándose de el cansado vuelo que había tenido, le entrego la dirección al chófer que lo transportaría a su hogar y tomaron rumbo a donde los demás estarían presentes

\- POV Echiibi –

Pequeña loli, así es como me dicen en este sitio tan lúgubre, tan oscuro, tan tétrico, no es un lugar para alguien como yo, mi vida siempre estuvo rodeada de magia y colores, y de un momento a otro toda esa felicidad que me rodeaba me fue arrebatada, y todo por mi "encanto" según me dijo ese hombre, solo ese motivo tuvo para quitarme todo.

Un vestido, algo que nunca pensé en usar, ahora era lo que cubría mi cuerpo, el maquillaje que formaba parte de mi en el escenario ahora solo me servía para ocultar lo maltratada que se encontraba mi piel por estar aquí, miro al resto y pienso en lo que planean para nosotras, y aunque muchas cosas rondan mi cabeza se que ninguna es correcta, mi mente no esta capacitada para pensar en cosas con un alto grado de maldad, me siento asustada, con unas inmensas ganas de llorar, quiero volver con mi padre, quiero regresar a donde pertenezco, pero no puedo, solo puedo esperar...

\- Fin POV Echiibi -

Varias cabinas en las que apenas cabía una persona estaban en la parte de afuera del edificio, varias de ellas ocupadas ya, un censor sobre la cabina acompañado de un panel donde aparecería el precio, aquel sujeto, quien había reunido a aquel grupo de jóvenes las sacaría este día a la luz, como joyas recién fabricadas vería el valor que tenia cada una de ellas, su sonrisa ensanchada se ampliaba conforme el número de interesados crecía.

\- Bienvenidos – una voz que intentaba sonar de forma agradable abandono sus labios a través de un micrófono – mis distinguidos caballeros, les prometo que la mercancía de esta noche es de la más alta calidad – hablaba y miraba a los hombres de supuesta buena reputación sonreír y preparándose para lo que vendría

\- Sean bienvenidos caballeros – la acompañante del subastador se hizo presente frente a ellos – saquen sus chequeras y prepárense para deleitar sus pupilas, dentro de un momento los ángeles se harán presentes en el escenario – sonrió con malicia mirando la desesperación en los rostros de aquellos hombres, sin duda podía esperar de esta venta algo grande, y deseaba que nada pudiera salir mal…

* * *

 **Listo, por ahora es todo, intentare escribir el siguiente capitulo en una semana, aunque no prometo nada, trabajare para ello**

 **_Attakai: esperamos que les haya gustado *fastidiado***

 **Un saludito :3 y nos leemos la siguiente...**

 _ **Historia publicada en:**_

 _ **Fan**_

 _ **Fiction**_

 _ **. net**_


End file.
